


The Wishing Bush

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Where does a wishing bush take you when you make a wish?





	

There was a small bush in the middle of your backyard. It’d been there for as long as you could remember. Your great-grandmother told of lore about that bush that had been in the family for nearly a hundred years. It was a strange thing, the bush. It would grow a certain number, a lucky number, of leaves once every year and if you plucked from it, you could make a wish and it would likely come true. You thought nothing of this foolishness when you got older. It all seemed like a princess fairy tale when you were nine years old, but you were a young adult now.

You remembered the story of the bush as you looked out the window doing dishes. This was the time of year when the leaves were to start growing, but you thought to yourself, where are the leaves? The story must be a lie. The bush was still a pile of sticks from the winter months.

The next morning, you went to the kitchen to open the window for some air when you caught sight of the bush. It had grown beautiful overnight. Lush green leaves covered the once bare plant. You couldn’t explain it; all your young adult life, your only dream was to disprove the impossible. This…this was incredible.

Your childish instincts kicked in, and you ran outside to pluck a leaf and made a wish.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

You woke up to the sound of a forest. The first thing you thought, you’d been kidnapped and left in the middle of nowhere. Looking around, you thought you heard voices; voices of men, and one you could make out to be an old man of sorts.

The voices you heard soon revealed themselves. They belonged to none other than a pack of dwarves, and a little fellow much shorter than they, and a very tall old man who called himself a wizard.

The dwarf riding in front, who seemed to be their leader, dismounted his horse.

He greeted you with a stern expression.

   “You do not look like you are from around here. Who are you?”

You replied as kindly as you could. “Um, my name is Y/N, and you are right. I am certainly not…from around here. Excuse me but, where is…here exactly?”

   “You are in many of Middle Earth’s great forests.” The wizard said. “By the way my name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey.”

   “How in the world did I manage to get here?”

Gandalf laughed. “I think you are the one who is supposed to answer that.”

You shrugged and watched as you were approached by two younger dwarves; Kili and Fili. After a while, you took a liking to these two. It was almost as though you had known them all your life. You could crack jokes, talk about different things, and you even told them about where you were from.

Many weeks later, the Company of dwarves took you back to the mountain where they resided. You were so excited to see it. They spoke so much of it, and it sounded more and more like home.

A few days into your stay, Kili and Fili noticed that you were very quiet at the table. After supper, they came to your chambers to see what was wrong. They found you sitting in your windowseat holding a leaf; the same leaf that you plucked from the bush.

Kili cocked his head to the side. “Something the matter Y/N? You were very quiet tonight.”

   “I’m fine Kee. I’m just…tired.” You sighed.

Fili sat in front of you.

   “If you were fine, you wouldn’t have sighed like that. What’s wrong sis?”

   “Nothing is wrong. I can assure you.” You sat up straight. “I have something to tell you two. I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up.”

Kili pulled up a chair and perched himself next to you. “You can tell us anything love.”

You paused for a brief moment and told them your story.

   “You see, a while back, when I was in my world I stumbled across something. That something was what my family called a wishing bush. It is said that if you pluck one of its leaves when it has fully grown, then you can make a wish and it would come true.”

   “What was your wish?” Fili asked.

You smiled. “A friend.” You noticed that Kili’s lips were trembling. “You look like you’re going to cry Kee.”

Kili sniffled a little. “I haven’t told anyone this, not even Fee. I made a wish around the same time that we met you, that I’d meet someone that I could call a friend.”

The three of you just sat there in silence. Did that bush really send you here? Or was this all a silly dream?

You hugged Kili and said, “I’m glad that I can call you my friend. And you too Fee.” You turned to hug him, and it soon turned into a big cuddle pile, and you were content from now on whatever came your way. Thanks to the wishing bush.


End file.
